Harem
by Lux of Eden
Summary: Renji mengajak Ichigo pergi ke sebuah tempat yang katanya bagaikan 'surga' bagi siapapun yang datang kesana...


_Bleach/KuboTite_

_Harem/Me_

_AU, OOC, amatiran, geje, dan segala macam kekurangan lainnya_

* * *

><p><em>A Place Called 'Paradise'<em>

.

.

Alternative Universe, kita akan menyorot sebuah negara yang selalu ditemui oleh pesona matahari dan juga hembusan angin yang selalu menerbangkan setiap serpihan pasir yang berkumpul begitu padat dimanapun setiap kaki melangkah. Akhir-akhir ini, beredar kabar dari pembicaraan orang-orang disekitar.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menyesal jika pergi kesana. Tempat itu bagaikan 'surga' untuk setiap umat di dunia!" seru seorang pria dengan rambutnya yang sangat mirip dengan nanas versi warna merah yang diikat dengan rapi keatas. Begitu antusiasnya dia bercerita tentang sebuah 'tempat' yang begitu membuatnya tergila-gila kepada teman satu kelasnya.

"Kau sudah ceritakan hal yang sama kepadaku hampir 10 kali, Renji! Dan aku sudah 10 kali menolaknya!" tolak seorang pria dengan rambut jingga yang mampu menyaingi mentari untuk kesepuluh kalinya.

"Ayolah, Ichigo! Cobalah datang sekali, kalau kau masih tetap tidak tertarik setelah pergi kesana aku akan berhenti mengajakmu," ujar pria berambut nanas yang dipanggil Renji.

"Benar tidak akan mengajakku lagi?" tanya Ichigo memastikan.

Renji mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita pergi ketempat yang kau bilang seperti 'surga' itu," ajak Ichigo menyerah.

Renji dengan semangat mengikuti jejak Ichigo melangkah menuju tempat yang tidak pernah dia sangka akan merubah takdirnya 180 derajat…

.

.

.

Betapa terkejutnya Ichigo ketika langkahnya terus mengikuti arah tujuan Renji dan berhenti disebuah tempat yang berdiri megah ditengah-tengah padang pasir yang lebat dan jarang dikunjungi oleh siapapun saat matahari menampakkan dirinya.

Jangan tertipu dengan pemandangan luarnya. Jika kita melihat dari luar, bangunan itu seperti sebuah kubah yang sangat gersang dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Kubah yang berdiri diantara piramida-piramida mungil itu benar-benar lebih terlihat seperti tempat peristirahatan terakhir manusia. Dan ketika kita mulai melangkah maju untuk mengetahui seperti apa kondisi didalamnya, kau tidak akan pernah percaya bahwa itu adalah 'surga' bagi siapapun yang pergi kesana!

Pemandangan yang begitu indah tersaji dengan rapi disetiap ukiran dindingnya. Kemarik-kemarin yang tersusun rapi saat langkah kaki kita menapak begitu memukau. Dan yang paling menyejukkan mata adalah… berbagai macam wanita dengan segala bentuk keindahan yang terpampang rapi terukir begitu sempurna di setiap lekuk tubuhnya.

Ya, inilah 'Surga' untuk kaum adam!

"_Holy mother god_…" Ichigo tidak bisa menahan kata-kata yang lolos sempurna dari celah bibir tipisnya.

Wow, oke, dengan terpaksa dia harus mengakui bahwa inilah 'surga duniawi' yang tercipta untuk menyesatkan manusia. Sayangnya, tempat ini masih kurang sanggup meluluhkan hati Ichigo. Bahkan saat Renji meminta seorang wanita dengan bentuk tubuh yang sangat menggiurkan untuk menari didepan mata Ichigo pun, pria dengan kerutan permanen itu sama sekali tidak bergeming.

Kecuali…

Saat matanya menangkap sosok wanita terbalutkan dress putih biasa namun begitu bersih, sedang termenung seorang diri menantang keganasan matahari dengan kedua kristal violet yang memantul indah mewarnai wajah mungilnya.

Diantara puluhan wanita yang mengelilinga hari ini, wanita mungil itu benar-benar terlihat begitu berbeda. Tubuhnya begitu mungil, justru hal itu membuatnya terlihat unik. Rambut hitam yang memanjang sampai sebahu itu terjatuh sempurna menutupi lehernya. Dan juga, sinar tatapannya saat dirinya menyadari Ichigo tengah mengamatinya daritadi.

Kedua mata itu bertemu. Violet yang menatap hazel muda yang tidak bergeming menatapnya. Gadis itu tersenyum hangat untuk Ichigo.

Hal itu malah semakin membuat jantung Ichigo berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat.

'_Holy god… she's… so beautiful…'_

_._

_._

_to be continue_

_._

_._

_Terima kasih buat yang sudah bersedia mampir dan membaca Fic baru yang masih amburadul ini... ^^_

_Bersediakah kalian meninggalkan review untuk Author? _

_Merci~ :D _


End file.
